Mississauga Fire
History The Mississauga Fire & Emergency Services (MFES) was established in 1968 through the merging of local fire departments from Port Credit, Cooksville, Lakeview, Malton, Meadowvale, and the Toronto Township Volunteer Fire Department. By 1975, Mississauga's fire service was a full time fire department. The first stations to open as the Mississauga Fire Department were Station 104 and the original Station 106 (now demolished). All stations and apparatus were renumbered to the present day 100 series numbers in the early 1990s. MFES co-ordinates with Toronto Fire Services, Brampton Fire & Emergency Services, Peel Regional Paramedic Services, Peel Regional Police and Toronto Pearson Fire & Emergency Services. Former Fire Stations Apparatus roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. Station 101 Headquarters - 15 Fairview Rd W (@ Hurontario St), City Centre Built & Occupied 1974 : [https://www.flickr.com/photos/46036002@N05/16124440735/ Pumper 101] - 2014 Spartan Metro Star Classic LFD / Spartan ERV / Dependable (1750/505/50B) (SO#213061-01) (Licence # AF 70654) (Pink [https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/22967878383/ P101]) : [https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/15225418481/ Squad 101] - 2008 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Dependable (1500/500/50F) (SN#P3??-1500-500-08) (Licence # 36FS13) (High rise incident squad) : [https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/7574052928/ Aerial 101] - 1998 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Smeal (1750/400/100' rear-mount tower) (Licence # 557 4EL) : [https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/7265530492/ Air & Light 101] - 2011 Freightliner M2-106 / 1987 Dependable (Licence # 424 7YZ) (2012 Dependable refurbishment) : [https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/24486901330/in/photostream/ Car 101] (Fire Chief) - 2015 Toyota Highlander Hybrid (Licence # AK 52373) : Car 102 (Fire Prevention Chief) - 2013 Toyota Highlander Hybrid (License # AC 56393) : Car 105 - 2009 Toyota Highlander Hybrid (Licence # AC 56389) : [https://www.flickr.com/photos/91516374@N02/14757089240/ Car 106] (Platoon Chief) - 2009 Toyota Highlander Hybrid (Licence # AC 56394) (2012 purchase) : Car 108 (South District Chief) - 2016 Ford Expedition Max 4x4 SSV / Leslie (Licence # AL 90659) : Car 121 (Fire Prevention) - 2008 Ford Escape XLT Hybrid (Licence # AB 33986) : [https://www.flickr.com/photos/gopherit2/6808551970/in/set-72157622436630585 Car 122] (Fire Prevention) - 2008 Ford Escape XLT Hybrid (Licence # AB 33989) : Car 123 '(Fire Prevention) - 2008 Ford Escape XLT Hybrid (Licence # AB 3398?) : 'Car 124 (Fire Prevention) - 2008 Ford Escape XLT Hybrid (Licence # AB 33987) : [https://www.flickr.com/photos/91516374@N02/14766534510/in/set-72157646934356161 Car 125] - 2006 Chevrolet Express 3500 (Licence # 895 2MY) (Public Education Team Vehicle) : Car 126 - 2006 Chevrolet Uplander LS (Licence # AZBZ 432) (Public Education Team Vehicle) : [https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/23011329404/ Car 127] - 2006 Chevrolet Express 2500 (Licence # 335 2VX) (ex-[http://bit.ly/1UoSGcM C107]) : [https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/15817021331/ Car 161] - 2009 Chevrolet Express 1500 cube van (Licence # 969 6YW) : [https://www.flickr.com/photos/91516374@N02/14950069011/in/set-72157646934356161 Car 162] - 2004 Chevrolet Express 1500 (Licence # AB 99931) : Car 163 '- 2004 Chevrolet Express 1500 (Licence # AB 99932) : 'Car 164 - 2015 Chevrolet Silverado 2500HD Duramax (Licence # AJ 72798) : [https://www.flickr.com/photos/91516374@N02/14953195785/in/set-72157646934356161 Car 166] - 2004 Chevrolet Express 1500 (Licence # AB 99930) (Station Manager Vehicle) : [https://www.flickr.com/photos/gopherit2/5087922672/in/album-72157622436630585/ Car 167] - 200? Chevrolet Express cube van Station 102 - 710 3rd St (@ Cawthra Rd), Lakeview Built 1978-1979, Occupied 1979 : [https://www.flickr.com/photos/17676607@N07/4515962933/ Pumper 102] - 2003 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Smeal / 2006 Dependable (1500/500/50F) (Licence # 833 3MJ) (ex-'S106', ex-'S150', ex-[http://www5.mississauga.ca/commsvcs/fire/HTML/S107.htm S107],ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/27754766451/in/dateposted-public/ P122]) (2006 Dependable rebuild after 2005 rollover accident as '''S107')'' (Click here to view article) : [http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5575335596/ Parade] - 1952 Bickle-Seagrave Anniversary Series pumper (625/100) Station 103 - 2035 Lushes Ave (@ Southdown Rd), Clarkson Built 1984-1985, Occupied 1985 : [https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/27884786554/ Pumper 103] - 2009 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Dependable (1500/500/50F) (SN#29500) (Licence # 893 6ZS, formerly 650 7XZ) : [http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5774559710/ Aerial 103] - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1750/440/50A/105' rear-mount) (SO#38??) (Licence # 489 3ZH) Station 104 - 62 Port St W (@ Mississauga Rd), Port Credit Built 1955, Occupied 1968 : [https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/28218099190/ Pumper 104] - 2014 Spartan Metro Star Classic LFD / Spartan ERV / Dependable (1750/505/50B) (SO#213146-01) (Licence # AJ 53807) Station 105 - 7101 Goreway Dr (north of Derry Rd E), Malton Built 1981, Occupied 1982 : Squad 105 - 2005 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Seagrave (1500/500/50F) (SN#3???) (Licence # 668 4RH) (2015 Dependable refurb) : [http://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/7577435770/ Aerial 105] - 2002 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal (1500/400/20F/105' rear-mount) (SN#203130) (Licence # 312 9LK) Station 106 - 1355 Winding Trail (@ Dixie Rd), Applewood Hills Built 2011-2013, Occupied 2013 : [http://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/7574051424/ Squad 106] - 2006 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Dependable (1500/500/50F) (SN#P3??-1500-500-06) (Licence # 01FS22) (ex-'S101') : [http://www.flickr.com/photos/76277389@N00/7890110132/ Aerial 106] - 2002 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal (1500/400/20F/85' rear-mount tower) (Licence # 725 6LP) (2012 Refurbishment) Station 107 - 1965 Dundas St W (east of Erin Mills Pkwy), Sheridan Built 1968-1970, Occupied 1970 : [http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5118529752/ Squad 107] - 2007 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Dependable (1500/500/50F) (SN#P3??-1500-500-07) (Licence # 01FS39) (Technical rescue squad) : [http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5395635699/ Aerial 107] - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1750/440/50A/105' rear-mount) (SO#38??) (Licence # 489 4ZH) Station 108 - 2267 Britannia Rd W (east of Erin Mills Pkwy), Streetsville Built 1979-1980, Occupied 1980 : [https://www.flickr.com/photos/96217625@N02/21969224864/ Pumper 108] - 2014 Spartan Metro Star Classic LFD / Spartan ERV / Dependable (1750/505/50B) (SO#213061-02) (Licence # AF 70653) : [http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5575336360/ Tanker 101] - 2001 Freightliner FL-112 / Dependable (1500/2000/500F) (SN#PT-1500-2500-01) (Licence # 861 5JP) Station 109 - 1735 Britannia Rd E (east of Dixie Rd) Built & Occupied 1977 : [https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/25655465403/ Pumper 109] - 2001 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal (1500/500/55' rear-mount) (SN#109070) (Licence # 885 6KT) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/7571530652/ P104]) : [http://www.flickr.com/photos/76277389@N00/7890091796/ HazMat 101] - 1994 Freightliner FL-80 / Dependable (Licence # YW8 480) Station 110 - 2316 Hurontario St (north of Queensway), Cooksville Built 1981-1982, Occupied 1982 : [https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/15527989201/ Pumper 110] - 2014 Spartan Metro Star Classic LFD / Spartan ERV / Dependable (1750/505/50B) (SO#213061-03) (Licence # AF 70655) : [http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4590106529/ Aerial 110] - 2004 Spartan Gladiator Sirius MFD / Smeal (1500/400/25F/105' rear-mount) (SN#401080) (Licence # 811 3NW) Station 111 - 2740 Derry Rd W (east of Glen Erin Dr), Meadowvale Built 1982-1983, Occupied 1983 : [http://bit.ly/1F3MJhi Squad 111] - 2008 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Dependable (1500/500/50F) (SN#P3??-1500-500-08) (Licence # 36FS05) (Technical rescue squad) : [https://www.flickr.com/photos/46490307@N04/7046003311/ Aerial 111] - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1750/440/50A/105' rear-mount) (SO#40??) (Licence # 382 6ZX) Station 112 - 4090 Creditview Rd (north of Burnhamthorpe Rd W), Erindale Station Built 1984, Occupied 1985 : [http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4460691776/ Pumper 112] - 2001 American LaFrance Eagle 148RR / Becker (1250/500/30F) (Licence # 401 6KA) (ex-'P101') (2013 Dependable refurb) (HazMat Decon team) : [https://flic.kr/p/Dy1f6R Fire Prevention Trailer]' '- (Licence # N47 975) Station 114 - 5845 Falbourne St (north of Matheson Blvd W), Heartland Built & Occupied 1990 : [https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/28826310881/ Pumper 114] - 2010 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Dependable (1500/500/50F) (Licence # AN 36066, formerly 348 9YR) (ex-[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5087195599/ P101]) : [http://www.flickr.com/photos/76277389@N00/7890095710/ Squad 114] - 2007 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Dependable (1500/500/50F) (SN#P3??-1500-500-07) (Licence # 01FS47) (Technical rescue / HazMat squad) : [http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5215685842/ Trench Rescue 101] - 1997 American LaFrance Eagle 134 / 1990 Dependable walk-in heavy rescue (Licence # AV3 411) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/27308088726/in/dateposted-public/ R114]) : [https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/7841673724/ Special Ops 101] - 2006 Freightliner M2 112 pod truck (Licence # 380 1VE) (Trench rescue / HazMat support vehicle) : [https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/27009763752/in/pool-1461401@N24/ Trench Rescue Bin] : HazMat Bin : (Note: H101 and TR101 alternate between station 109 and 114. While the HazMat can be at Station 109, TR101 will be at Station 114. The two trucks switch between halls every other month for crew training.) Station 115 - 4595 Glen Erin Dr (south of Eglinton Ave W), Central Erin Mills Built & Occupied 1991 : Pumper 115 - 2003 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Smeal (1500/500/30F) (SN#302260) (Licence # 833 4MJ) (ex-[http://bit.ly/1QikJs0 S111]) (2015 Dependable refurb) : [https://www.flickr.com/photos/gopherit2/10232649974/in/set-72157622436630585 Aerial 115] - 1999 American LaFrance Eagle 148 / Smeal (1750/400/105' rear-mount) (SN#994080) (Licence # JT8 345) (2013 Dependable refurb) : Car 160 - 2015 Chevrolet Silverado 2500HD Duramax (Licence # AJ 72797) Station 116 - 6825 Tomken Rd (south of Derry Rd E), West Malton Built 2011-2012, Occupied 2012 : [https://www.flickr.com/photos/17676607@N07/4516584316/in/photostream/ Pumper 116] - 2009 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Dependable (1500/500/50F) (SN#29493) (Licence # 654 5XZ) : Fire House - (Licence # K16 79K) Station 117 - 1090 Nuvik Ct (northeast of Tomken Rd / Eglinton Ave), North Dixie Built & Occupied 1999 : [https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/16954778129/ Pumper 117] - 2014 Spartan Metro Star Classic LFD / Spartan ERV / Dependable (1750/505/50B) (SO#213146-02) (Licence # AJ 53806) : [http://www.flickr.com/photos/76277389@N00/7932251928/ Command Post 101] - 2011 Freightliner M2-106 / 2011 Peel Truck / 1997 Metalfab (Licence # 424 8YZ) (Originally on a 1988 GMC chassis) : Car 109 (North East District Chief) - 2016 Ford Expedition Max 4x4 SSV / Leslie (Licence # AL 90661) Station 118 - 1045 Bristol Rd W (west of Terry Fox Way), East Credit Built & Occupied 1996 : Pumper 118 - 1996 HME 1871-W LFD / Smeal (1250/400) (SN#691070) (Licence # AV3 433) (55' aerial removed 2016) : [http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4460788630/ Canteen 101] - 1991 GMC / PK Welding step van (Licence # VP2 292) : Car 107 (North West District Chief) - 2016 Ford Expedition Max 4x4 SSV / Leslie (Licence # AL 90660) Station 119 - 6375 Airport Rd, Toronto Pearson Built 2014-2015, Occupied 2015 : Pumper 119 - 1996 HME 1871-W LFD / Smeal (1250/400) (SN#694060) (Licence # AV3 417) (55' aerial removed 2016) Station 120 - 125 Eglinton Ave W (east of Fairwind Dr) Planned for 2016 Station 121 - 6745 Mavis Rd (north of Courtneypark Dr W), Meadowvale Village Built 2001-2002, Occupied 2002 : [http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4486754452/ Pumper 121] - 2001 American LaFrance Eagle 148RR / Becker (1250/500/30F) (Licence # 401 7KA) (201? Dependable refurb) Station 122 - 3600 Thomas St (@ Tenth Line W), Churchill Meadows Built 2002-2003, Occupied 2003 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/25539894712/ Pumper 122] - 2010 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Dependable (1500/500/50F) (Licence # 354 8YR) (ex-[http://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/15205477736/ P110]) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/29164028@N00/5978092273/ Rehab 101] - 1999 Chevrolet Express 2500 cube van (Licence # HW3 965) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/7571529698/ Parade] - 1934 GMC / Bickle-Seagrave pumper (Licence # 882 HVS) (2012 Dependable refurbishment) Station 123 - Burnhamthorpe & Winston Churchill Area, Western Business Park Planned for 2017 Station 124 - Dundas & Cawthra Area Planned for 2019 - 202? Station 125 - Tenth Line & Battleford Area, Meadowvale Planning time unknown Station 126 - Dundas & Mavis Area, Huron Park Planning time unknown Station 127 - Lorne Park Planning time unknown Downtown 21 Station Planning time unknown Garry W. Morden Centre (Training Facility) - 7535 Ninth Line (south of Hwy 401), Lisgar Built 2010-2012, Occupied 2012 : Pumper 180 - 1998 American LaFrance Eagle 148 / Smeal (1500/500/55' rear-mount) (Licence # 556 3EL) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/gopherit2/6913270841/ P117]) : Car 181 - 2006 Chevrolet Express 2500 (Licence # 906 5VE) (ex-[http://bit.ly/2cAuJU6 C109]) : Car 182 - 2011 Ford Expedition Max 4x4 SSV (Licence # AN 35957, formerly 824 ?ZL) (ex-'C10?') : Car 183 - 2011 Ford Expedition Max 4x4 SSV (Licence # AN 19666, formerly 824 ?ZL) (ex-'C10?') : [https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/7183623776/ Car 184] - 1995 Ford F250 / Dependable box rescue (Licence # HW9 800) : Training Vehicle 01 - 2006 Chevrolet Express 3500 (Licence # 895 1MY) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/7183627138/ C182]) : Training Vehicle 02 - 2006 Chevrolet Express 3500 (Licence # 894 9MY) (ex-'C183') : [https://twitter.com/MississaugaFES/status/655357359301095424 Antique unit] - 1926 Bickle-Seagrave pumper (2012 Dependable refurbishment) (On display in front lobby) The centre serves as the training ground for almost 700 Fire and Emergency Services personnel and features programs that specialize in fire suppression, structural collapse and auto extrication. The training centre is also used by Peel Regional Police as well as the Canadian Forces Toronto Scottish Regiment. The centre is named after former Mississauga Fire Chief Garry W. Morden who passed away on 10/22/2008. Spare apparatus : [https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/26950480275/ Pumper 151] - 1996 HME 1871-P LFD / Superior (1250/500) (SE#1690) (Licence # AV3 431) (ex-[http://www5.mississauga.ca/commsvcs/fire/HTML/P103.htm P103], ex-[http://www.apparatusfloor.com/0102-21.jpg P101]) (2015 Dependable refurb) : [https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/26564802841 Pumper 152] - 1999 American LaFrance Eagle 148RR / Smeal (1750/500/25F) (SN#999090) (Licence # 351 8HL) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/7571530104 P122], ex-[http://www5.mississauga.ca/commsvcs/fire/HTML/S105.htm S105], ex-[http://www5.mississauga.ca/commsvcs/fire/HTML/P101.htm P101]) (2013 Dependable refurb) : [https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/25732611853 Pumper 154] - 1994 Spartan Gladiator LFD / Superior (1250/400) (SE#1351) (Licence # YW8 143) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/13180736974/ P109]) (50' Telesquirt removed 2014) : [https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/26521413705/ Squad 150] - 2006 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Dependable (1750/500/50F) (SN#P352-1750-500-06) (Licence # 01FS23) (ex-[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5215686330/ P114], ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/78715331@N00/2847119908/ P101]) : [https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/7574052120/ Aerial 150] - 1995 Spartan Gladiator LFD / Superior / Smeal (1250/400/105' rear-mount) (SE#1441) (Licence # AV3 437) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4838911923 A107]) : [https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/27913214636 Aerial 151] - 1995 Spartan Gladiator LFD / Superior / Smeal (1250/400/105' rear-mount) (SE#1440) (Licence # AM 60879, formerly HW9 799) (ex-[http://bit.ly/1OX35N8 A111]) : Car 110 - 2011 Ford Expedition Max 4x4 SSV (Licence # 825 0ZL) (ex-[http://bit.ly/1VqpODn C108]) Assignment unknown : Aerial 115 - 2014 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Spartan ERV / Dependable (1665/415/103' rear-mount) (SN#213144) (ex-demo) : 2012 Chevrolet Express 3500 cutaway van : 2012 Chevrolet Express 3500 135" cargo van : 2012 Chevrolet Express 3500 135" cargo van : 2012 Chevrolet Orlando : 2012 Chevrolet Tahoe (Licence # 62FS07) : 2006 Chevrolet Express 2500 (Licence # 906 4VE) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/91516374@N02/14766539758/in/set-72157646934356161 C110], ex-[http://bit.ly/1WtPC2t C108]) : 2003 Chevrolet Silverado 2500HD (Licence # 202 9XC) (ex-[http://bit.ly/1TOfcPr C160]) : 2001 Chevrolet Express 1500 (Licence # 217 8XO) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/gopherit2/4000393103/in/set-72157622436630585 C181], ex-[http://www5.mississauga.ca/commsvcs/fire/HTML/C107.htm C107]) : 1999 Chevrolet Express 2500 cube van (Licence # AV3 4??) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5145965401/in/photolist-8QJqep-DB7Nju C167]) On order * Pumper 118 - 2017 Spartan Metro Star Classic LFD / Spartan-ERV / Dependable (1250/840/20) (SN#216002) (ex-demo) * Pumper 119 - 2017 Spartan Metro Star Classic LFD / Spartan-ERV / Dependable (1250/840/20) (SN#216016) (ex-demo) * Aerial 105 - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Spartan-ERV / Dependable (1665/415/103' rear-mount) (SN#216001) (ex-demo) * Pumper 112 - 2016 Ferrara Cinder (Safetek) pumper * Pumper 121 - 2016 Ferrara Cinder (Safetek) pumper Retired apparatus :2005 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Seagrave rescue pumper (1500/500/50F) (SN#2514) (Licence # 339 6XZ) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/gopherit2/6903847933/ S150], ex-'S107') (Written off after extensive heat damage from 2014 Malton industrial fire) (Burnt [https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Bl8Mk5kCcAEKK3n.jpg:large S150]) :2002 Dodge Durango (Licence # 313 0LK) (ex-[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4460759626/in/photostream/ C106]) :1999 American LaFrance Eagle 148RR / Smeal pumper (1750/500/25F) (Licence # 351 6HL) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/5996025943/ P153], ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/76277389@N00/1797744502 P110]) :1999 American LaFrance Eagle 148RR / Smeal pumper (1750/500/25F) (SN#993080) (Licence # 351 7HL) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/22864819014/ P150], ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5574749171/ P108], ex-[http://www.alf700.com/ONT%20-%20Mississauga%20P106.jpg P106]) :1998 American LaFrance Eagle 148RR / Smeal / 2008 Dependable pumper (1500/500) (Licence # KB4 397) (ex-[http://www.flickr.com/photos/76277389@N00/7932242884/ P155], ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/firebuff3355/3471648052/ P114 (Dependable)], ex-[http://www5.mississauga.ca/commsvcs/fire/HTML/P114.htm P114 (Smeal)]) (2008 Dependable rebuild after 401 rear-end accident) :1996 HME 1871-SFO MFD / 1988 Dependable walk-in rescue (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/78715331@N00/2865987737/ R101], ex-'S101') (Sold to Springwater Township Fire and Emergency Services (Ontario)) :1996 HME 1871-SFO MFD / 1988 Dependable walk-in rescue (ex-'S114') (Sold to North Middlesex Fire Department) :1993 Pemfab Imperial / Almonte pumper (1250/500) (Licence # AV3 428) (ex-Training, ex-[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4806950554/ P154], ex-'P1??') : 1993 Pemfab Imperial / Almonte pumper (1250/500) (Licence # AV3 423) (ex-Training, ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4486754644/ P152], ex-[http://bit.ly/1Vqpcxx P116], ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/27308082836/in/dateposted-public/ P115]) : 1993 Pemfab Imperial / Almonte pumper (1250/500) (Licence # AV3 427) (ex-Training, ex-[http://www.flickr.com/photos/78715331@N00/2885486731/ P150], ex-[http://www5.mississauga.ca/commsvcs/fire/HTML/P102.htm P102]) :1991 Pierce Lance / Superior / Smeal quint (1250/400/105' rear-mount) (SE#1163) (Licence # AV3 424) (ex-[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5145964831/ A151], ex-'A105') (Sold to Lambton College) :1990 Pierce Lance / Superior / Smeal quint (1250/400/105' rear-mount) (SE#10??) (ex-[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4404489965/ A103], ex-[http://www5.mississauga.ca/commsvcs/fire/HTML/A104.htm A104]) (Sold to Perth-Andover Fire Rescue) :1990 Pierce Lance / Superior / Smeal quint (1250/400/105' rear-mount) (SE#1071) (ex-[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5121279164/ A150], ex-'A110') :1990 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1250/500/50' Telesquirt) (SE#10??) (ex-[http://www5.mississauga.ca/commsvcs/fire/HTML/P108.htm P108], ex-'P115') :1989 Mack MR688P / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SE#916) (ex-'P154', ex-[http://www5.mississauga.ca/commsvcs/fire/HTML/P116.htm P116]) (Sold to Magnetawan Fire Department) :1989 Mack MR688P / Superior pumper (1250/500) (Licence # RP9 639) (SE#915) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/33975140@N03/3581931696/in/photolist-a8RcBD-6swkv3-9uVq8k/ P153], ex-[http://www5.mississauga.ca/commsvcs/fire/HTML/P112.htm P112]) :1988 Mack MC / Anderson pumper (1250/500) (Licence # AV3 433) (SN#MS-6000-117) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/27243960452/in/dateposted-public/ P152], ex-P1??) :1987 Mack MR688S / Anderson (1250/225/85' Bronto Tower) (ex-[http://www5.mississauga.ca/commsvcs/fire/HTML/A106.htm A106]) :1986 Mack MC / Anderson pumper (1250/500) (Licence # AV3 438) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/27349772645/in/dateposted-public/ P155], ex-P1??) :1986 Mack MC / Anderson pumper (1250/500) (ex-'P150', ex-P1??) :1986 Mack MC / Anderson pumper (1250/500) (ex-'P151', ex-P1??) :1984 King CM-1 pumper (1050/500) :1984 King CM-1 pumper (1050/500) :1984 GMC C7000 / 1987 Dependable (Licence # RP9 647) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/27341305165/in/dateposted-public/ AL101]) (Sold to Pelham Fire Services (Ontario) :1984 GMC C7000 / PK Welding walk-in rescue (Sold to Wasaga Beach Fire Department) :1983 Pemfab / Pierreville / 1988 Anderson (1050/500/92' Bronto Tower) (SN#PFT-1175) (ex-'A101', ex-[http://www.firetruckarchive.ca/photos/pierreville/PFT1175.html Aerial Tower 1]) (Originally Pierreville rear-mount tower, later converted to articulating Bronto) :1982 Kenworth LCF11 / Pierreville quint (1050/400/100' rear-mount) (SN#PFT-1251) (ex-'Aerial 11') (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Verdun) :1982 Kenworth LCF11 / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-1250) (ex-'Pumper 5') :1981 International CO1950B / Pierreville quint (840/400/75' midmount) (SN#PFT-1081) (ex-[http://www.firetruckarchive.ca/photos/pierreville/PFT1081.html Pumper/Aerial 4]) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Pierre. Later Service de Sécurité Incendie Montréal) :1981 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-1078) (ex-'Pumper 1') :1981 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) :1981 Ford C900 / Pierreville tanker (300/1500/150AFFF) (SN#-PFT-1013) (Sold to Erin Fire Department (Ontario)) :1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) :1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) :1978 Dodge / King mini-pumper (Sold to Pays Plat First Nation Fire Department) :1977 Ford C900 / King pumper (840/50' telesqurt) (Sold to King Township Fire and Emergency Services) :1976 Ford C800 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T76-163) (Sold to Qu'Appelle Fire Department) :1976 Ford C800 / Thibault pumper (840/500) :1973 Ford C900 / Pierreville pumper (840/500/700F) (SN#PFT-339) (ex-'Pumper 5') :1973 Ford C900 / Pierreville pumper (840/500/700F) :1972 Ford C900 / Thibault (840/200/100' rear-mount) (Sold to Bradford-West Gwillimbury Fire and Emergency Services) :1971 Ford C900 / Thibault pumper (840/500) :1971 Ford C900 / King quint (840/200/100' mid-ship) (SN#70039) (Sold to Antigonish Fire Department) :1968 Ford C900 / King quint (840/???/100') (Sold to Woolwich Township Fire Department) :1967 Dodge / King pumper (625/500) (Sold to Algoma Steel Fire Department) :1967 Dodge / King pumper (625/500) (SN#65064) (Sold to Hampden Fire Department (Newfoundland and Labrador)) :1960 GMC / Marsh pumper (625/500) :1958 Dodge D700 / King pumper (Sold to Argyle Fire Protection Team) :1958 Ford C / Lafrance pumper (500/250) :1957 Lafrance 810-PNC foam tender (840/800) :1954 Dodge / Bickle pumper (625/500) :1950 Lafrance 710-PJC pumper :1949 Lafrance hose truck Future plans *An RFP for architectural consulting services was called for a new Station 120 in the Hurontario and Eglinton area in December 2015. The new building will be located on Eglinton Avenue West, east of Fairwind Drive. This station will be staffed by one aerial transferred from Station 101. *The following plans fall under the 2015 - 2018 Business Plan. *#Station 123 is planned for 2017 in the Winston Churchill & Collegeway area. *#Stations 102 and 108 are to receive building restoration work in 2016, Station 101 in 2017, and Stations 112 and 114 in 2018. *#Seven (7) new front line trucks are to be purchased throughout the 4 years to replace A101, A115, P109, P112, P118, P119, and P121 along with a new hazmat vehicle for H101. *Station 124 is planned for 2019 - 202? in the Dundas and Cawthra area. *The following plans fall under the Master Plan as of 2015. *#Station 125 is planned for the Tenth Line & Battleford area. *#Station 126 is planned for the Dundas & Mavis area. *#Station 127 is planned for the Lorne Park area. *#A new station is planned for the Downtown 21 area. No station number specified External links *Mississauga Fire & Emergency Services *Mississauga Firefighters Association (IAFF Local 1212) *Pictures of Mississauga Fire Trucks *Response Videos of Mississauga Fire Trucks Station map Category:Peel Region Category:Ontario departments operating American Lafrance apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Metalfab apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Seagrave apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Spartan ERV / Crimson apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus